


Lady Madelgarde

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart for fanfic, Gen, Lady Madelgarde - Freeform, Repercussions fanart, Traditional Media, colour, inking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: A drawing of Peaceheather's AWESOME OC Lady Madelgarde in their one shot "Repercussions". If you haven't read it yet I suggest you drop everything and immediately go do so because it's a gem.





	Lady Madelgarde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Repercussions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078697) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> A drawing of Peaceheather's AWESOME OC Lady Madelgarde in their one shot "Repercussions". If you haven't read it yet I suggest you drop everything and immediately go do so because it's a gem.

Since Inktober was coming up I wanted to practice some before I start with the whole thing. I read through Peaceheather's Repercussions and immediately fell in love with Lady Madelgarde. So I asked her I was able to draw Lady Madelgarde. She agreed immediately and was so helpful and supportive throughout the process so I'd like to say a huge thank you to her right now! 

Peaceheather you have SUCH a talent for writing and I look forward to reading more of your works in the near future! :D


End file.
